


the dancer

by xambedox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Poetry, dance, what i would give to see jongin dancing live you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xambedox/pseuds/xambedox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the way he dances is mesmerizing</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dancer

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by jongin's (and sehun's) dance performance for baby don't cry, but it's not a complete match to what really happens during their dance so bear that in mind.

the music beings and he appears from within the darkness,  
lights grazing him only enough to know where he stands.  
the screams of thousands rising ever louder as a spotlight flashes brightly,  
illuminating him fully just in time for his first movements to be seen.  
in harsh contrast with the soft piano that had echoed out,  
he pops his chest as if he’s been hit by the starting drum.  
his motions are slow and fluid and appearing almost languid  
yet his his limbs are moved with years of practiced control.  
it becomes a mix of rough and smooth; emotionally full of ups and downs,  
but still he rises and falls in perfect synchronization with the music.  
teary eyes watch on, too caught up in the heartbreak he conveys  
as it fills the room, seeping into the surrounding hearts.  
the emotion behind his dance so raw and powerful  
it is enough to halt the breath of anyone watching.  
they feel his distress almost as if it were their own,  
and their eyes are welled up; ready to spill over  
at the nostalgia of something that wasn’t even theirs.  
still the screams go on, now calling his name.  
he breaks character during a lull in his dance;  
a prideful smirk passes through his features for just a moment,  
then once again he is consumed fully, taking others back with him.


End file.
